


Game Time

by LarryingLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Both are out of the closet, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Model!Harry, One-Shot, Smut, Top Louis, musician!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryingLarry/pseuds/LarryingLarry
Summary: Cake baking gone wrong or right..?





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by a manip created by @teletubbielouis
> 
> Song inspiration : Little Mix - A.D.I.D.A.S

Louis and Harry had an amazing and healthy sex life already but recently they spiced up things a little to make it more interesting. Harry was especially excited about trying something new.

Today, apparently, was one of those days.

Harry decided to bake a cake since he used to be a baker and all that. He felt like doing something nice for his boyfriend because Louis has been shut in the studio for most of the time now, making a new album. He is really really excited about even though it can be tiring at times when writer's block hits once in a while.

Harry was in the process of frosting the cake with chocolate cream, slightly shaking his booty to the music playing on the radio when he heard Louis opening the front door. 

"I'm home!", Louis announced. "In the kitchen!", Harry responded. A couple of minutes later he heard naked feet tapping against their tiled kitchen floor behind himself until two arms wrapped around his middle and soft lips kissed behind his ear. "Damn. That smells so good, babe", Louis kept kissing Harry's neck. The latter melted in Louis' arms instantly.

"What's this for? Are we having a party that I forgot about or summat?", Louis asked. "I made it for you. Wanted to do something nice since you're shut in the studio all the time and I know how much you love chocolate. Want some now or will you wait until I make dinner?" 

"The food can wait. I have a whole meal in front of me right now", Louis kissed Harry's neck one last time turning him in his arms and picking him off the ground right away. Harry giggled wrapping his sinfully long legs around Louis' waist, letting him be carried to their bedroom.

When Harry was gently put onto their king-sized bed covered in soft, white sheets Louis' eyes went dark blue. "How can I resist you in those tiny pink shorts with fuckin' lace peeking through them, huh? Icing a cake just in that", Louis took one of Harry's hands and gently put on his own crotch. "You see what this does to me? I haven't even been home for 15 minutes and you already did THIS".

Harry gulped, "I know. That was my plan". Louis shook his head fondly, "lay on your stomach, baby", he smirked. Harry did as told, putting one pillow underneath so Louis had a better access and hiding his face in the other. He shivered when he felt Louis' wet lips kissing from his nape down the back and stopping right at the lace still covering his hole. Harry didn't have time to get used to it when Louis gently took it off with his teeth and put his tongue to work a moment later. He tried to move when he felt two strong hands holding his hips in place.

He tried to soften the sounds coming out of his mouth by burying his face into the pillow but then a sharp pain coursed through his body. Louis bit into one of his cheeks trying to get Harry's attention this way. "Babe, I wanna hear you. Don't hide it", he said and went back to work.

The moans that filled the room then were making Louis' dick twitch, making it harder for him to keep it under the zipper. Only a few moments later Louis decided that Harry could take it and pulled off with a pop, wiping the left over saliva on his own lips. The silence covered the room until Harry felt a piece of cold wood being laid on top of his arse which was still in the air. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Don't move, I just wanna take a picture of you with me new guitar", Louis smiled. He got it a couple of days ago in LA. Harry didn't mind being photographed naked. It's a part of his job being photographed and also knowing that Louis has pictures of him like that and even shows some of them proudly to the public makes him all tingly inside. Being praised and appreciated like that by the man who he's been together with for 5 years now still does things to him. He still feels the same as those years ago. The only thing that changed is that Louis and Harry love each other a thousand times more.

The next thing he knows, the guitar is not there anymore and Louis' lips are on his shoulder again.

"Wanna ride me now and feed me with some cake later?", Harry heard it being whispered into his ear.

"Yes, daddy, I will".


End file.
